


【虫铁】Something just like this

by IceMoonCake



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:05:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceMoonCake/pseuds/IceMoonCake
Summary: 蚁人穿越，告诉Nat跟美队，让惊队Stand by，瞒住Tony，但是让他将那种装备人人有份，科学组发挥，千钧一发之际惊队抢下手套打了响指，小虫极速赶来拥抱他的先生。





	【虫铁】Something just like this

【虫铁】Something just like this

就是改写复联4的结局了怎么着吧  
就是要再一次逆转无限了怎么着吧  
补血急救包来了，呼吸机快快快都给大家插上

是虫铁糖，别问，问就私设。  
努力不ooc.

Summary：蚁人穿越，告诉Nat跟美队，让惊队Stand by，瞒住Tony，但是让他将那种装备人人有份，科学组发挥，千钧一发之际惊队抢下手套打了响指，小虫极速赶来拥抱他的先生。

 

“事情就是这样。另一个我很快就会来了，希望这一次，能够保住我们的‘代价’。”  
Steve还在消化着刚才那个陌生男人所说的话，那个短暂地到来又消失的男人再一次出现在监控屏幕上。  
他问Natasha：“这是什么时候的录像？”  
“这是正在拍摄的监控画面。”  
Natasha有些震惊，但还是迅速地回答了他。

“Hi，还记得我吗？我是蚁人，我们在机场见过面的，那个巨人就是我。”Scott拿起盘子里的三明治，“这个三明治是谁的？我快饿死了。见鬼，刚才不知道是怎么回事，导航绕路绕了好久，你们复仇者基地也太大了。”  
Natasha与Steve交换了一个眼神。  
刚才那个跟他长相甚至穿着都一模一样的男人突然就出现在了复仇者基地里，Natasha不知道他是怎么闯进来的，但他自我介绍说自己是Ant Man，还说了不少关于Steve的事情，试图让他们相信自己是从未来穿越回来的Scott Lang。  
“你们一定要想办法跟Carol保持联系，最后必须让那个强大的女人守护住无限手套。”  
Steve仍有一些迟疑：“你的意思是，如果我们一无所知，那场战役我们可能会赢，但要付出代价？”  
“是一定会赢。”Natasha斩钉截铁地说，“我们需要知道代价是什么吗？”  
Scott摇摇头。  
“那是对你们来说可能无法承受的结果，包括从无限烟尘中重生的人。”  
他走了之后没多久，这个时间点上的Scott Lang就出现在了基地前。  
两位初代复仇者若有所思地看着Scott吃三明治。  
哦，天哪，他的话也不少，真期待他跟Peter的见面，Steve想。  
在漆黑枪口面前举起双手时所说出来的话也有一定的可信度，Natasha想。

 

复仇者基地被炮雨齐发轰成满目疮痍的一片废墟。在战场的最中心，灭霸又一次地戴上手套，但响指过后并没有发生什么。就在那一瞬间他手套上的所有宝石已经消失不见，灭霸不可置信地转过身，Carol就站在他背后，脸上是她一贯的自信表情。她的右手上戴着一个钢铁手套，六颗原石在她的手心四周旋转。  
“I am Captain Marvel, these are The Avengers, ”她最后说。  
随着那个响指，灭霸的军队开始缓缓化为灰尘。在他自己完全消散之前，Carol的声音成为他最后的记忆：“We won. ”

“Mr.Stark!! ”Peter赶在Tony倒在地上之前来到他的先生身边，不偏不倚地把Tony接在怀里，“We won!! ”  
Tony疲惫地笑了笑：“I know, kid. ”他的眼前一阵阵地发着黑，Friday没告诉他他哪里受伤了，但他至少能感受到自己有轻微脑震荡。感谢老天，他的战甲给了他力所能及的保护。  
他们赢了。  
终于赢了。  
“We won, Tony, are you ok……”  
他很想告诉Peter他很好，却怎么都发不出声音。不管是站在复仇者们面前也好，跪在硝烟弥漫的战场中也好，他还想用一点最后的力气，尽可能地将那副温热的鲜活的年轻躯体抱紧再抱紧，听一听Peter心脏跳动的声音，好让他确信那个总在皇后区行侠仗义的唠唠叨叨的男孩真的回到了他身边。他的手臂抬起又无力地垂下，在那孩子愈见焦灼的一句句“Mr.Stark”里他的意识逐渐远离，直至完全坠入虚空之中。

“谢谢你愿意回到过去，挽救了最沉重的代价，”在走廊里Clint跟Scott击了个掌，“我都不能想象失去了他The Avengers会变成什么样。”  
Scott笑着摇摇头：“虽然我跟你们复仇者接触的日子不长，但我能够理解你的心情。”  
两人几乎同时扭头望向病房。  
透过稀疏的白色百叶窗他们看见，那个总爱跟在Tony身后叽叽喳喳地喊着“Mr.Stark”的男孩，那个五年前Tony在泰坦星险些真正失去的男孩，那个喜欢戴耳机穿普通的卫衣运动鞋的男孩，正坐在床前，握着他最重要的先生的手。虽然Peter背对着房门，但他们还是能够想象少年是如何热烈又期待地望着仍在沉睡的Tony，带着劫后余生与失而复得的幸运，等待着那双焦糖色的眼睛再一次睁开。  
经过走廊的Bruce好奇地往病房里望了一眼，然后就将Clint跟Scott拉走了。

“Mr.Stark? ”  
他悠悠转醒，眼前是白得刺眼的天花板，熟悉的呼唤在耳畔响起，少年身上的薄荷味道盖过了病房里淡淡的消毒水味。  
“Mr.Stark. ”少年的眼睛被重拾的星光点亮，他凑到Tony面前轻声问：“Mr. Stark, can you see me? How do you feel? ”  
我很好，孩子，他想这么说的，但他的嗓子沙哑，吐不出一个单字来。  
“我我我，我去叫Dr.Banner，Cap，Mr.Barton……”Peter慌慌张张地站起来，不忘将他先生的手塞回被子里，而他的激动心情却在关上房门之后再也掩盖不住，他在走廊里欢呼起来。  
……一切都结束了。Tony躺在床上，蝶翼般的睫毛扇动了两下。他还很累，但他并不想闭上眼睛，他想多看这世界与那少年几眼。  
多几眼，再多几眼。

再次醒来的时候病房里又只剩下那孩子了。  
Peter正在给他削苹果，看到Tony醒来，他小心翼翼又按捺不住内心的欢呼雀跃，将他最重要的先生扶着坐起来，指尖掠过眼前，分明还带着果实的清甜味道。  
不需要先生开口问，他自觉地说：“一切都很好，Mr.Stark。幸好Dr.Banner想办法给大家都装备上了您的装置，不然就只有您能够从无限手套上摘下宝石啦！Carol姐姐又救了您一次，我很感激她。这里已经是纽约啦，基地的修复还需要一段时间，但是大家都说，重建一个会更好。刚才所有人都已经来过了，Dr.Starnge说您还需要多休息，一段时间内都要好好地管理饮食，同时警告了Mr.Barton减少小甜饼的摄入量。那家您最喜欢的甜甜圈店还在，但是我也学到了制作方法，等您身体好起来我就给您做最棒的甜甜圈……”  
Tony就这样看着少年在他面前喋喋不休，一如五年前曾有的那些过往。那时候Happy还会跟他抱怨这孩子每天的短信轰炸，内容无非是今天帮助了迷路的人啦，救了爬上屋檐的小狗啦，抓自行车窃贼啦。  
而现在，他已经是复仇者的一员，一个优秀的英雄。  
有些事情时永远都不会改变的，不是吗？  
他醒来了，此前他身在茫茫黑夜；  
他回来了，带着少年给予他的光与热爱。

“Tony，huh？”  
少年一时没懂他的意思。  
“我听到了。”在Peter的疑惑中他慢慢收敛了笑容，“战役的最后，你不是叫了我的名字吗？”  
Peter的脸却以肉眼可见的速度变红，他结结巴巴地说：“没，没有，先生，我……”  
哦，他有些恍惚了。在梦里，喊了他千百万句“Mr.Stark”的少年终于轻轻地说出了他的名字，Tony。  
那句Tony，后面还跟了一句“Sorry”。  
于是他吃力地摇摇头，少年会意，伸出双臂将先生拥抱在怀里。  
他的声音从Peter温热的胸膛里传出来，有些闷闷的，伴随着少年强劲的心跳：“以后就叫我Tony吧。”  
“……好的，Tony。”

 

END.


End file.
